Media programs, especially live broadcast programs such as sporting events, are not always of predictable length, or may not be broadcast during times when a user is guaranteed to be able to watch uninterrupted. Additionally, a number of users may be watching together and may cause interruptions by engaging in conversations or other activities which cause a user to miss a portion of the program. Such interruptions are often not anticipated and users are often not prepared to record the program during broadcast, resulting in an inability to review portions of the program that were missed. Currently available systems enabling recording of programs. However, it is not convenient to interrupt viewing for a group of people if one person needs to review a missed portion.